


I'm not into Boys, I'm into Men

by Wrathfulsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathfulsmut/pseuds/Wrathfulsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a crush, Louis isn't too fond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not into Boys, I'm into Men

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr // Wrathfulsmut

There he is Louis Tomlinson. Captain of the football team, top of his class, son of the richest family in England, and the most desired guy to walk the halls of St. Charles. With his feathered, light brown hair, cheekbones so sharp he could cut glass, eyes so blue you drown, lips that are pillow soft, a voice that angels are jealous of, and of course the body of a god.

To say Harry like Louis, would be an understatement. Harry's spent his entire high school career, just trying to get the guy to notice him. But, Louis hasn't even spared the poor lad a glance since Harry made a fool of himself his first day of Freshman year during football tryouts. It was horrid, the sad sack kept falling on his face and getting slammed down by either another player or the ball. Harry was devastated. That was the first and last time Louis even looked at the boy.

Three years now, and Harry still gets weak when he sees Louis. It doesn't exactly help that they've had 14 classes together over the years. Harry would sit in the back of the room gawping at golden skin and tight shirts that revealed every muscle on the guys body.

"Harry. Harry. Harry do you know the answer." A woman's voice called.

"Huh?" Harry said sliding his elbow causing his books to fall off his desk. "I'm sorry what was the question?"

"The answer is undefined." Louis said a little over the situation. He was well aware of Harry's little crush, the whole school was, and as flattering as it is Louis was a bit annoyed by it. The constant staring, the lack of focus the lad had during class. It was time Harry got over him.

"That's correct. Thank you Louis."

And so the class continued, with Harry staring at Louis and with Louis staring at his notes.

"Harry could you stay back a minute. I need to discuss something with you."

"Yes ma'am." Harry mumbled slinging his bag over his shoulder. Watching as Louis made his way to the door.

"Um, Louis. Could you please stay as well."

"Sure." He said with a little shrug.

"Um, Harry. I've noticed your grades slipping a bit. Is there something wrong, maybe family?"

"Oh. Um, no ma'am. Just a bit distracted I suppose." He said stealing a glance at Louis, who was playing on his phone.

"Well, I wondering if maybe you would agree to being tutored?"

"By whom?"

"Well, that's why I've asked Louis to stay behind. He is my best student, and well if he is okay with it I was thinking he could help you out a bit."

"Yeah, that's fine. Can I go? I have football practice." Louis said shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Yes, you may go." She said before turning back to Harry.

"Now Harry, you're going to need to have at least 800 points to pass my class. You're currently sitting at 215 points. That's not good. We only have a month left and unless you pass all of your test with an A you'll be looking at summer school."

"Yes ma'am I promise to do better."

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday, Harry." She said giving him a big smile.

"Bye Mrs. Green."

 

"Hey kid." Someone yelled towards Harry who was gathering his things from his locker.

"Huh?" He said looking up to see Louis walking towards him.

"Look, this is purely educational. This isn't going to be on of those things where I realize I've liked you all these years and we end up dating and being one of those cute couples everyone envies. Understand?"

"Yeah. I understand." Harry said a little hurt.

"Good. And besides. I'm not into boys. I'm into men, so you and I won't have a problem."

And with that Louis walked away, sticking his number onto Harry's locker door.

 

***

"Ugh, Louis. Don't stop. God your mouth is amazing. Mmm, god you look so pretty."

"Harry." Louis said a bit breathy. "Harry, I want you to fuck my mouth. Please baby."

"Yeah, yeah okay. C'mere." Harry said reaching out for Louis.

"Harry."

"Mmm."

"Harry."

"Mm, Louis."

"HERREH!"

"Huh, what?" Harry said tumbling over and crashing onto the floor. Blankets and pillows surrounding him.

"Dude, were you dreaming of Louis again?" Nick asked squatting down to be eye level with Harry.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled.

"Mate, you two haven't even talked it's time to move on."

"Not true. We talked yesterday."

"Oh really? And what did you say."

"Well I didn't really say anything. He was talking."

"Was he talking to you or someone near you?"

"Don't be a wanker, of course he was talking to me."

"Well what did he say?"

"It's not important."

"Harold. These are the first words this boy has ever said to you. Now, tell me what he said."

"He said he's not into boys. He's into men." Harry mumbled out into his pillow.

"Well, um. I'm not quite sure what to say to that."

"Am I not manly?" Harry asked, squinting one eye closed do to the harsh light.

"Um, sure you are Harry."

"Nick. I'm being serious. I want him to like me."

"Well, you could start by dressing your age, instead of a thirteen year old. Jack Willis isn't really for eighteen year olds, Harry."

"Well what am I suppose to wear? My family doesn't exactly have loads of money, and beside they're all your hammy-downs."

"Well, how about I take you shopping. Yeah? We can start with you clothes, then work on fixing that hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing it's just, well. You look like Annie but with brown hair."

"M hair's not that curly."

"You're right. But it's close. So up you go. Come on we have a lot of work to do today."

"I can't today."

"Why not?"

"I have to meet Louis at the library in a few hours to study."

"Like a date?"

"No, like a charity case."

"Well at least let me fix your hair?"

"Fine. But don't do anything stupid."

"I would never. Come on." Nick said hauling Harry up.

 

***

"Your hair looks amazing. I'm quite proud of myself."

"Can I see it yet?"

"Yes you can."

 

"Nick. It's wow. Thank you." Harry said hugging Nick.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, go break that boys heart."

"A new hair style isn't going to make him want me."

"I know but it makes you look older, which was the point. Now go on."

 

***

"Hello, Harry." Louis said sitting down across from a very nervous Harry.

"Hi."

"Alright, well I guess let's just get started. Did you take notes yesterday?"

"No." Harry said a bit ashamed.

"Well I did, so you can look at them, I suppose." Louis said sliding his notebook over to Harry.

"Thanks."

"Mhm." Louis said flipping through his textbook.

They studied for about three hours, both utterly tired of calculus.

"Well, I guess that's it for today then? I'll see you in school Monday." Louis said shoving his things back in his bag. "And Harry."

"Yes?" Harry said looking up from his own bag.

"I like your hair like that. Very handsome."

"Thanks, Louis." Harry said with a blush.

"You're welcome. Well, see you."

"Bye." Harry said basically to himself.

 

Louis _liked_ his hair. _Louis_ liked his hair. Louis liked  _his_ hair. Harry couldn't believe it. Louis actually gave him a complement.

"Well, how was the study date?" Nick asked once Harry got back home.

"It wasn't a date."

"No? Then why are you blushing?"

"It's cold out."

"It's the hottest it's been all year, Harry."

"Well, then it's because it's hot. Look it wasn't a date. Okay?"

"Alright. Calm down. It wasn't a date." Nick said dropping the topic, turning back to the t.v..

"Where's my mom?"

"Store. She had to pick up some stuff for dinner."

"Oh, so why are you at my house?"

"Ouch, that hurt."

"You know what I meant."

"Just because Gemma and your mom aren't here doesn't mean I can't hang out with the coolest eighteen year old I know."

"Whatever you say."

***

On Monday, Harry didn't show up at school. Nor did he on Tuesday. It wasn't until Friday that he decided to come to school. Having been sick for two days, then going shopping with Nick. When he arrived at school he was a bit nervous. Nick let him borrow his Jaguar, and got him a bunch of new clothes. He was dressed in a black button up, dark skinny jeans, brown boots, and leather MK watch. His hair was in a quiff and he had his bag hanging from one shoulder. He let out a shaky breath and walked into the big double doors.

Any other day he would be dressed in his khaki trousers, a white button, and maroon tie with a matching blazer, but his school had casual Friday's, where the students could where their own clothes. And usually Harry would stick to the uniform or opt for a pair of joggers and hoodie. So he was a bit nervous at to what people would say.

 

"Well, hello there."

"Hey." Harry said looking up at tan guy with raven hair.

"Harry, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Zayn."

"Correct. Look, my friend over there. See her?" Zayn said pointing towards a busty brunette.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She needs a date to tonight's footie game, and she wants you to take her. What do you say?"

"Um, I-I don't"

"He can't go with her Zayn." Louis said leaning against the lockers.

"Why not?"

"Because, he's already got a date."

"Oh yeah. Who?"

"Me. Now go." Louis said with no amusement in his voice.

"Louis, I thought you said."

"Look Harry, I didn't say that because I want to date you now. I said it because I know Zayn, and he's trouble and so are all his friends. I was just trying to help you out. And what's up with the new look?"

"Just trying to something new." Harry shrugged.

"Oh. Well, it looks good on you." Louis said before walking away.

***

Three weeks of none stop studying, three weeks of hanging out with Louis, three weeks of new clothes and a new Harry. And what does he have to show for it? A passing grade in calculus and a new look. But no Louis. Maybe he should just give up. He only had a week left of school, and then he'd be off to Uni, who's to say he'll even see Louis again.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." Harry blurted out before he realized what he was saying. "I mean, um."

Louis chuckled. "It's fine Harry. I was thinking about you too."

"You were?"

"Yeah. You're different than I thought you'd be."

"Good different?"

"You're a lot more mature. You're quite funny. You say things that don't really make much since, but you're rather adorable so it's easy to look past. You have this cute little dimpled smiled. You're voice is really deep, I like it. You dress very smart. You can sing really well. And you put up with me."

"That's a lot of thinking, Louis."

"I was also thinking." Louis said sitting up a bit.

They were laying down in Harry's room, in the middle of the floor. Books and papers laid out around them.

"Yeah?" Harry said turning towards him.

"I'd quite like to kiss you."

"Really?"

"Mhm. You have really pretty lips." Louis said scooting closer.

And like that they were kissing. It was short at first, until Harry grabbed the back of Louis' neck, deepening the kiss. Louis moaned into it, getting up on his knees.

"Bed?" Louis gasped out.

"Yeah."

They stood up, scrambling to the bed. Harry pinning Louis down, raking his eyes over the boy.

"You have too many clothes on." Harry breathed out.

"So do you." Louis said tugging at the hem of Harry's shirt.

In minutes both boys were down to just their boxers.

Harry kissed down Louis' neck, sucking the boys collar bones, littering his golden skin with love bites. He licked over one and made his way to Louis' left nipple, bitting and sucking the nub.

"Harry." Louis moaned thrusting up into the boys erection.

"Want my cock, hmm Louis?"

"Yeah, I want it so bad. Please, daddy." Louis said batting his eye lashes.

"Shit, Louis." Harry said a bit taken aback by the nickname.

"Daddy, please. I'm hard for you."

"Okay, daddy's little princess, wants to get fucked, hmm? Want my big cock to fill up that tight little hole?"

"Yeah daddy."

"Gonna beg for it? Hm?" Harry said rubbing his clothed cock over Louis'.

"Please, daddy. I need it, I need your big cock in my tight little ass, I need you fuck me into the mattress. Make me scream your name. I want to be able to feel you for weeks. Please daddy."

"Such a little slut. Daddy's little slut. Yeah?"

"Yeah, daddy's little slut."

Harry ducked his head down to attach his and Louis' lips as he pulled down Louis' briefs. Causing Louis to gasp into the kiss. Harry pulled back lifting three fingers up to Louis mouth. "Suck."

Louis pulled the fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking the digits.

"That's enough." Harry said taking his fingers out of his mouth bringing them down to the boys quivering hole.

He slid a finger in gaining a moan from Louis.

"More, I can take it." Louis gasped.

With that Harry pulled his finger out and jammed three in.

"SHIT. Daddy, ugh." Louis said throwing his head back and gripping the shits.

"So tight baby. You're going to feel so good around my cock."

"Please daddy."

Harry pumped his fingers a few more times making sure Louis was nice and stretched out before pulling them out and taking off his boxers.

"Condom or no?"

"Want to feel you."

"Alright. I don't have any lube, so this is probably going to sting."

"Okay, I can take it."

"Okay." Harry said lining himself up and sinking into the tight little hole.

"God, princess, you are so tight."

"So big, daddy. Feels so full." Louis moaned. "Faster daddy."

Harry sped up ponding into Louis' little body receiving little breathy moans. He sat back for a second repositioning before slamming back in.

"OH MY GOD DADDY!"

"Oh did I find your sweet spot, baby?"  
"Yeah, harder please. I'm so close."

Harry rammed into the tiny body under him, in three quick thrust Louis was cumming, untouched.

"Beautiful." Harry breathed out, kissing the boys neck.

Harry slammed into Louis a few more times before he was finally coming, releasing his sperm into Louis' hole.

Once he was finished he carefully pulled out and collapsed next to Louis, cuddling next to the boy.

"I was so wrong about you Harry."

"You were?"

"Yeah, you are definitely a man."


End file.
